User talk:Seth.monster11
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:2739927-12256022-thumbnail.jpg.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:17, September 25, 2011 Thank you very much man, the page looks great and the information is really good. I really appreiciate the help.Casvic 03:30, September 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the help Steampunksniper 23:37, November 4, 2011 (UTC)steampunksniper I didn't, it just moved to the bottom of the page for some reason. Let me fix it. Casvic 15:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Which page are you refering to? Casvic 03:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks. I'm waiting for a couple more votes before I delete it. Casvic 03:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hey seth monster, yeah its ok to delete the oddbAll pages and frank wests tvc moves. also wat help do you need for doctor strange, if you wanna talk i say we go and chat did u leave a message on my talk page. (Cdog23 03:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC)) yes indeed i did. I said thanks for the help sorry i didn't know... u didn't sign ur post (Cdog23 03:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC)) no its my fault, im new to doing this wiki thing come 2 the chat(Cdog23 04:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC)) Are you a bid dr strange fan Steampunksniper 15:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) lol yeah a huge one do you read marvel comics, i do im a big fan i really liked Dr stranges comics and also nova's series lol of course i read the comics, they were the shit http://www.eventhubs.com/news/2011/nov/09/early-ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-moves-listing-new-cast/ Casvic 05:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude don't worry about the stats table in the attack pages, Fret came up with a much better idea. Check out the Lost In Nightmare page. I think that is the best format so far. Casvic 16:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm new on here. I don't know how to do that. Is it a certain template? I don't know, Fretless knows how to make those frames pretty well. I was just going to copy & paste the code and experiment with it. Casvic 02:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know how to do it, I just copied and pasted it.Fretless94 02:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) yo did you see the new dr strange dlc and do you know where its from Steampunksniper 02:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah i saw it its bitchin! lol. I think its supposed to be a reference to Necromancer, which was evil Strange in an different universe (somewhere in the 90's). I'd like your opinion on something. Do you think we should have a Level 1 category for the hyper attack pages? Casvic 18:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i think it could be pretty useful Seth.monster11 18:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok here's another question for everyone. Most of us are working on the new pages for Special attacks and Hyper combos. Should we also make pages for Assist attacks (like Morrigan's Dark Harmonizer) and command normals (like Dormammu's Flame Carpet) what do you guys think? Casvic 03:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I think we should, I was going to do Strange, Vergil and Dorms moves but i havent found the time Well I put it up to a vote so let's wait and see what the other's think. I would also like to make those pages too so the vote is tied 2 to 2 for now. Casvic 04:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok I just got done making a large amount of edits to Dormammu's moves. Take a look at them, change them up if you want and tell me what you think. Casvic 18:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Got a question for you guys? In regards to the List of Moves pages. what kind of format to you think i should set up? The new game's move lists include their command normals, so i was going to add those to the page. Also, should I even both to include the Simple Input, or the followup moves since we're making pages for the moves. If you have any questions please ask. Casvic 15:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) did you get my freind request Steampunksniper 17:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) acceptedSeth.monster11 17:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) it just accured to me with u in pittspurg, me in new york , casvic in texas and cdog in san diago and oter spread around america/ the world we really are diverse, just a thought Steampunksniper 00:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo dude, do you have PSN? some of us from the wiki will be online later. Casvic 01:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry guys i was too busy playin ultimate lol. but to Steampunksniper: We're real fighters, 'nuff said lol and to Casvic its Seth_MonsterSeth.monster11 02:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok got another question for you guys. Reguarding the character categories for gameplay styles (Brute, Rushdown, Zoning) Should we leave these pages here or get rid of them, and if we leave them, which categories should we keep? I think some of them should go, I'd like to keep the roles that are real, but it's up to you guys too. Opinions, ideas? Casvic 01:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Here are some style cateogories we can use. * *Rushdown *Zoning *Cross-Up *Damage Dealer *Battery *Hard Hitter *Shotokan *Glass Cannon What do you guys think? Any questions on any of these categories? Casvic 03:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have a question, some of the characters pages are named by the character's full name, and some are only the character's first name. I want to make the pages the same, so what is your vote? First Name only, or Full Name? Casvic 22:21, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hey, brah sorry i have not been on in a lokng time anything new Steampunksniper 23:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) yo bromingo, wanna play vs later Steampunksniper 18:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! ~Seth~